Vacaciones Coincididas
by Alejandrina Cullen
Summary: Alice idea la manera de emparejar a su mejor amiga y a su hermano, una loca manera-alice de hacer de cupido.
1. Amor Platonico

Amor Platónico

POV EDWARD*

Al fin vacaciones, ya estaba empezando a pensar que me volvería un zombi del cálculo por tanto instituto, estoy en este momento con mi amor platónico, Isabella Swan, mi mejor amiga, ella y su hermano Emmet son inseparables, el tiene un sentido del humor algo infantil y ella tiene uno sarcásticamente sarcástico, mientras que por otro lado estamos Alice y yo, somos completamente diferentes , nos llevamos un año pero somos adoptados, yo soy el más grande claro, se puede notar fácilmente, Alice es enana, yo soy alto, ella es revoltosa y yo soy el hermano calmado, y también están mis primos Rosalie y Jasper hale, ellos se llevan dos años, Rose tiene la edad de Emmet, 19 años y Jasper tiene 17 igual que Alice, mis primos vinieron a vivir con nosotros cuando rose tenía 3 porque sus padres fallecieron en un incendio al que ellos sobrevivieron, por otro lado estamos bella y yo, los de en medio, tenemos 18, los 6 somos como un grupo privado o algo así por que nunca dejamos que alguien entre, Rose y Emmet son paraje al igual que Alice y Jasper, no me lo puedo creer mi hermanita me gano y yo no me atrevo a ser rechazado, mi hermanita querida dice que bella mi corresponde pero yo no le creo del 100%.

-Tierra llamando a Edward – dijo bella pasando su mano por mi cara una y otra vez.

-Lo siento ¿Qué decías? – le pregunte.

-Que hace una cuadra debiste dar vuelta – me dijo con una risita.

-Ups, me perdí en mi mundo – le dije.

-¿Pensabas en alguien en especial? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si, la chica de la que estoy locamente enamorada – le dije pensando en ella.

-Oh – musito bajo, se volteo hacia la ventana y me pareció ver una lagrima- ya me voy, adiós ed – no me di cuenta de cuando había estacionado en la casa Swan solo fui consciente que bella se bajo corriendo.

A lo mejor Alice tiene razón y le gusto a bella y se puso celosa, no, estoy soñando…

Luego de un largo camino llegue a mi casa y me encontré con Alice saltando en el porche.

-Nos vamos de vacaciones a…Miami – me grito.

-¿A Miami? – le pregunte.

-Sí, vamos al hotel "La eterna delicia", un todo incluido – me dijo feliz – y ahí nos espera una gran sorpresa – dijo bajito.

-¿Qué? – le pregunte como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Nada – me dijo inocente.

Después de eso me mando a hacer mis maletas aunque salgamos en dos semanas…, hay dios, como extrañaría a bella en este mes en Miami.

POV ALICE*

-¿Ya pensaron donde van a ir de vacaciones? – les pregunte a los señores Swan.

-No, todavía no – me respondieron.

-Yo encontré un hotel fascinante, "La eterna delicia", es un todo incluido, tiene un buen precio, es en Miami, junto a la playa, buena comida, buen personal, grandes habitaciones, y pensé que ustedes como solo tienen dos semanas de vacaciones tienen esas semanas con bella y las otras 3 las pasa ella sola, pero claro esas tres semanas convenceré a mi papá de ir con ella ¿Qué dicen? – les dije con una sonrisa que convence a todo el mundo.

-Decimos que tu Alice debes ser una vendedora de bienes raíces o algo parecido por que nos convenciste, hare reservaciones para la próxima semana, bueno no, nuestras vacaciones empiezan la próxima semana y acaban en 5 semanas – me dijo Charlie.

-Bueno creo que hare la maleta de bella – le dije feliz, subí las escaleras, entre al cuarto de bella e hice sus maletas con la ropa que le compre la semana pasada mas todos los trajes de baño y lencería que le regale, todo iba como lo planee ayer convencí a mis padres de ir a ese mismo hotel, solo que una semana más tarde pero nos iríamos el mismo día que ellos.

POV BELLA*

No lo puedo creer, mi mejor amigo, mi amor platónico Edward Cullen me dijo que le gusta una chica y no solo gustar si no que esta locamente enamorado de ella, no pude más y me tire a lloras.

-Bella, hija – me dijo mi mama entrando a mi cuarto.

-Le pregunte sorbiendo mi nariz.

-¿Por qué lloras? – me pregunto.

-Por nada – le dije.

-Bueno, nos vamos de vacaciones en una semana a Miami al hotel "La eterna delicia" Alice vino y preparo tu maleta, nosotros estaremos contigo dos semanas y las otras tres las pasaras con Alice – me informo.

-¿Alice? – le pregunte curiosa.

-Sí, vino, nos recomendó este hotel, nos convenció y subió e hizo tu maleta – dijo rápido.

-Ok, entonces ¿tendré habitación sola las dos primeras semanas y compartiré con Alice las otras tres ? - le pregunte.

-A si es…ahora, prepara tu bolsa de mano con maquillaje, peine, cepillo de dientes, de pelo, perfumes, cremas, cámara, reproductor, ipod o como se llame, tu portátil, celular, cargador, cartera y todo lo que vayas a llevar.

Después de eso mi mama salió de mi cuarto y yo me puse manos a la obra con mis cosas, prepare TODO, puse mi portátil en su cuja y la puse con el resto del equipaje.

*2 semanas después*

Me encanta este hotel pero extraño a los Cullen.

*Flash Back*

-Buen viaje – me dijo rose.

-Igual, que pasen unas geniales vacaciones – le dije.

-Enana, ¿cuídate si?, no me quiero enterar que algún desgraciado te toco ¿ok? – me dijo Emmet serio, ya que el se haría de vacaciones con los Cullen por Rose.

-Si hermano oso me cuido – le dije abrazándolo.

-Cuídate hermanita – me dijo jazz.

-Y tu también, cuídate de la duende – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Oye – me regaño Alice.

-Tu sabes que lo eres…pero así te quiero – le dije conteniendo una sonrisa – te veo en dos semanas – le dije al oído.

-Falto yo – dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

-No me olvide de ti – le respondí, me voltee y lo abrace por el cuello mientras el mi agarraba por la cintura.

-Cuídate ¿si amor? – me pregunto al oído algo triste.

-Lo hare cariño – le respondí.

-Todos los pasajeros del vuelo 18 a los ángeles, favor de abordar – dijo una voz de hombre por el altavoz, me separe de Edward, le sonreí y me fui con mis papás.

*Final del Flash Back*

La primera vez que me dijo amor yo le dije cariño frente a las chicas, pensaron que estábamos saliendo, en ese momento ambos quedamos rojos y les aseguramos que no era así. Por otro lado ellos pensaron que me fui a los Ángeles pero la verdad es que ahí solos nos fuimos de parada porque mamá quería ir a unas de sus tiendas.

Hace como una semana, cuando llegue conocí a los Black, son muy simpáticos, también a sus primos los Clearwater y Embry.

*Flash Back*

-¿Te encuentras bien¡ - me pregunto una voz ronca proveniente del hombre que me salvo de una dolorosa caída.

-Si, solo que caminaba a mi cuarto y como ya me es costumbre me tropecé – le dije antes de voltearme y encontrarme con un ¿muchacho? Como de mi edad, alto, moreno, guapo sin duda, musculoso y con el torso desnudo, al darme cuente de eso quede roja y baje la cabeza – es mi costumbre caerme.

-Entonces estaré cerca para atraparte – me dijo con una sonrisa – por cierto soy Jacob, pero me puedes decir Jake.

-Yo soy Isabella pero odio eso así que dime bella – le dije.

-Bonito nombre – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias – le respondí.

-Oye, ven a comer conmigo, mis hermanas, mis primos y mi mejor amigo Embry, novio de mi prima – dijo nervioso.

-Ok, solo deja me cambio – le dije aun sonrojada.

*Final del Flash Back*

Rachel y Rebecca son muy amigables, les encanta surfear, Leah es algo ruda al principio pero luego te das cuenta de que es una de las personas más alegres que existen, Seth es un adolescente que se la pasa fastidiando a Jake, Embry es un sobreprotector y Jake es el chico ideal, gracioso, guapo, amoroso, alegre pero aunque sería un estupendo novio mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien, a mi Edward, pero como el está enamorado de alguien tal vez la de una oportunidad a Jake.

-¿Qué hace la chica más hermosa del hotel? – me pregunto Jacob atrás de mi.

-Nada – le respondí.

-Entonces haremos esto – me dijo antes de tomarme en brazos.

-¿Esto? –le pregunte.

-No estoo – grito un poquito antes de saltar conmigo a la piscina.

-Oye – le dije cuando Salí a la superficie – me tiraste - le dije con voz de niña chiquita.

-Si te tire preciosa – me dijo, salimos de la piscina y me empezó a secar con la toalla que lleve – yo lo hago a la antigua – me explico, de repente se empezó a sacudir como hacen los perros para secarse.

-Por eso te quiero Jake – le dije antes de abrazarlo, el me devolvió el abrazo, luego de algunos largos segundos escuchamos un carraspeo tras nosotros, no le hicimos caso, pero volvieron a carraspear aun más fuerte, me voltee para luego encontrarme con Alice, Jasper, Rose, mi hermano Emmet y Edward, al ver a ese último me solté de Jacob y sonreí como boba pero por alguna razón las chicas me sonreían, Jasper y Emmet negaban con la cabeza y Edward tenía el seño fruncido, su mandíbula tensa, las manos cerradas en puños y la dirigía una mirada de odio a Jacob, me acerque lentamente a él y…

-Cariño – le dije abrazándolo, al principio no me respondió pero después de unos pocos segundos me devolvió el abrazo aun un poco tenso – Ed – le dije bajito solo para que el mi oiga – mírame – levante mi cara pero el giro su rostro para otro lado, puse una de mis manos en su mejilla y el soltó un suspiro antes de voltear a verme - ¿Qué sucede cariño? – le pregunto sonriendo levemente.

-Es solo… te extrañe mi amor – me dijo antes de tomarme de la cintura y jalarme hacia el – tenemos muchas cosa que explicarte ¿no? – me pregunto ya más tranquilo.

-Si muchas, ahora – me voltee a ver a Alice la cual sonreía – tu vendrías en una semana y SOLA.

-Lo siento pero no lo soporte, aparte era irritante ver a mi hermano dormir en TU HABITACION de mi casa; y era peor cuando… - Alice iba a seguir pero Edward la interrumpió.

-Alice cállate ¿Si?, bueno si no les importa, yo me llevo a esta señorita – dijo antes de ponerme en su espalda y correr conmigo hacia donde yo lo dirigía, a MI HABITACION.

-Con que, ¿me extrañaste? – le pregunto cuando me bajo para abrir la puerta, la abrí y estaba a punto de entrar cuando…

-No tienes idea de cuánto – me dijo entrando al cuarto detrás de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad este va a ser un Fic muy corto 4 o 5 capis cuando mucho y el epilogo<strong>

**Estoy muy feliz con el camino que esta tomando y espero que a alguien mas le guste...**

**Bye, Besos xD**

**Alejandrina C.**


	2. Defendiendo a Edward

_-Con que, ¿me extrañaste? – le pregunto cuando me bajo para abrir la puerta, la abrí y estaba a punto de entrar cuando…_

_-No tienes idea de cuánto – me dijo entrando al cuarto detrás de mí._

*Tercera persona*

Los hermanos hale sonrieron al ver a sus cuñados alejarse juntos.

-Vamos – dijo Alice – necesito ir a un restaurante urgentemente, que me muero de hambre.

-Sí, yo también – dijo Emmet.

-Emmet, tu siempre tienes hambre – le reprocho Rosalie.

-Hay que tomarnos nuestro tiempo, que ese par sabe divertirse – comento Jasper.

-Esperen – grito Alice cuando vio que todos se voltearon - olvidamos presentarnos – dijo mirando a Jacob.

-Cierto – dijo Emmet golpeándose la cabeza teatralmente y volteando a ver a Jacob – soy Emmet, hermano de bella ¿y tu eres?

-Jacob, Jacob Black…ahm, amigo de bella – dijo el nervioso ante el tamaño de Emmet.

-Soy Rosalie, novia de Emmet – anuncio la rubia.

-Yo Alice, hermana del chico con el que se fue bella – dijo ella saltando en su lugar – soy una de sus mejores amigas y cómo puedes ver nosotros somos un grupo de "seis".

-Me llamo Jasper, hermano de Rosalie y novio de esta duende – dijo el rubio señalando a Alice.

-Un gusto…uhm, ¿cómo se llama el tipo con el que se fue bella? –pregunto Jacob yendo al grano.

-No es un tipo – gruño Alice – es mi hermano, Edward.

-¿Edward? Bonito nombre – se burlo Jacob.

-Jaja, que graciosito nos salió – dio Alice ya molesta – y el tuyo que, Jacob, precioso nombre, me suena a nombre de perro, hoo y tu apellido BLACK – dijo ella lo ultimo como un insulto – Negro, precioso, me voy a acordar de ti cuando vea la mierda negra de mi perro.

-Alice ¿acabaste ya? – pregunto Rosalie conteniendo la risa.

-Todavía no – respondió ella – saben que, tengo muchas ganas de saludar como es debido a MI CUÑADA – dijo riendo bajito – mejor corremos porque si no mi hermanito se la va a comer a besos…y algo más.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta dejando a Jacob pensando.

-Me siento solito no hay nadie aquí a mi lado, pobrecito de mi – cantaban Seth y Embry alegremente.

-Cállense – les grito Jacob furioso.

-Hay, que miedo – se burlo Embry.

-Que se callen – dijo Jacob ya furioso, se acerco a ellos rápidamente y los empujo haciendo que cayeran a la piscina.

-Me siento solito no hay nadie aquí a mi lado – cantaron cuando salieron de la piscina.

-Ash, lo que me faltaba – dijo antes de darse media vuelta y se dirigió a la barra directo a la barra dispuesto a tomar algo.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de bella, se encontraban Edward y bella tumbados en la cama, ella ya se había cambiado de traje de baño por que el otro quedo muy mojado, quedándose con uno azul obscuro straple.

-¿Quien era el tipo con el que te abrazabas cuando llegamos? – pregunto Edward tensándose al recordar tal escena.

-Era Jacob, un chico que conocí hace un par de días – le respondió bella.

-Oh – dijo el bajito.

-¿Celoso? – le pregunto volteándose y quedando frente a frente con el – el no ocupara tu lugar, eres único.

-No digas estupideces, no soy único, soy un chico común y común solo que con suerte, suerte de tener la familia que tenga, los amigos que tengo y… - dijo el chico parando rápidamente.

-¿Y? ¿Y qué? – le pregunto ella curiosa.

-La chica que me toco – dijo viéndola fijamente – TU

-¿Yo? – le pregunto incrédula.

-Sí, tu – él se empezó a inclinar para besarla pero en eso escucharon el cerrojo de la puerta.

-Es Alice – dijo bella bajito.

-Hazte a la dormida – le dijo igual de bajo, ella le hizo caso y se acomodo sobre su pecho, el solo la abrazo y tapo a ambos con la sábana blanca y cerró los ojos igual q ella.

-Mira que monos se ven – dijo Alice alegre.

-Sí, parecen… - iba a decir Emmet pero paro - ¿soy yo Edward no tiene camisa?

-Emmet, está en traje de baño – le dijo Rosalie.

-¿y por que están tapados con esta calor del carajo? ¿He? – grito.

-Emmet, cállate, algunos tratamos de dormir – le dijo Edward desde la cama con voz cansada.

-¿Qué me calle? ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿Corrompes a mi hermanita y me dices que me calle? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué a mi hermana? ¿Por qué no a otra? Ella, mi hermanita, la santa, la monja ¿Por qué? – gritaba Emmet histérico dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Em, puedo escuchar – dijo bella sentándose en la cama llevándose la sabana con ella – aparte, ya no soy tan santa.

-Hay no! - grito otra vez – esto ya había pasado antes ¿verdad?, ya se, fue cuando los encontramos en el cuarto de huéspedes en mi casa ¿cierto?

-Esa vez fue porque a mí me toco un cuarto al lado de ti y de rose y perdónenme pero no se callaban, como no podía dormir fui a la sala y me encontré con bella, que no podía dormir porque Alice y Jasper aporreaban las paredes, intentamos dormir en la sala pero no pudimos y fuimos al cuarto de huéspedes – explico Edward.

-Entonces…fue cuando despertaron en el sofá de la sala ¿verdad?, no me mientan – dijo rápido Emmet.

-Esa vez fue cuando empezamos a ver una película, ustedes empezaron a beber y terminaron en el piso de la cocina, llegaron nuestros padres y los subieron a sus cuartos pero como no había terminado la película nos quedamos en la sala, en fin, Carlisle apago la tele y despertamos en el sofá – dijo bella.

-Bueno...Pero ¿Por qué tienes la sabana sujeta por en cima de tus pechos? – le pregunto Emmet a bella.

-Solo que me cambie mi traje de baño y me puse este pero no sabía si les gustaría – dijo bella quitándose la sabana y mostrando su traje de baño nuevo.

-Me encanta – grito Alice.

POV JACOB*

DIABLOS, ¿Por qué todo me tiene que salir mal?... ese tipo se llevo a bella, ash, y lo peor es que apenas lo vio me soltó y corrió directito a abrazarlo diciéndole "cariño", después la tipa esa me llamo mierda de perro, ¿Quién se cree? ¿la reina de roma?, y para colmo Seth y Embry me lo restregaron en mi perfecto rostro.

-Jake, jake! – Entro Seth gritando a mi habitación – tienes que ver esto – me jalo del brazo y me saco del cuarto, cruzamos el pasillo y quedamos frente a la puerta de bella, si, era mi vecina – escucha.

-¿Qué me calle? ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿corrompes a mi hermanita y me dices que me calle? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué a mi hermana? ¿Por qué no a otra? Ella, mi hermanita, la santa, la monja ¿Por qué? – se escucho la voz que reconocí como la del hermano de bella, espera, ¿corromper?, huy los encontraron en medio juego.

-¿Crees que lo golpee? – le pregunte a Seth, el hizo señas de que me callara y volví a escuchar.

-Hay no! , esto ya había pasado antes ¿verdad?, ya se, fue cuando los encontramos en el cuarto de huéspedes en mi casa ¿cierto? – grito otra vez… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Así ya Emmet.

-Fuimos al cuarto de huéspedes – escuche que decía el tipo con el que se fue bella.

-Entonces, fue cuando despertaron en el sofá de la sala ¿verdad?, no me mientan – decía el grandulón.

-…y despertamos en el sillón… - eso fue lo único que alcance a escuchar y lo dijo bella.

No quise seguir escuchando sobre los "jueguitos" de bella y el tipo ese, así que cruce el pasillo y entre corriendo a la habitación de enfrente, ósea, la mía y me aporree en la cama.

-Hay no, me va a dar algo, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, a mí, justo a mi – dije respirando entrecortadamente.

-Jake, cálmate, dios… pareces vieja – me grito Embry que quien sabe cuando entro al cuarto.

-Sí, una vieja con hormonas alteradas – comento Seth.

Luego de eso fuimos a un restaurante y minutos después llegaron bella y su grupito y se sentaron a una mesa de nosotros, pero me pareció que no nos vieron.

-Mira – me dijo Embry señalando la mesa de bella, me voltee y el tal Edward estaba sentado solo.

-¿Desea algo de tomar? – le preguntaba una camarera, la cual llevaba una bandeja llena de vasos con jugo o tal vez refresco.

-No gracias – respondió el cortésmente, pero aun así la mesera le dio un vaso con una servilleta – le repito No gracias, y su celular se lo puede dar a otro pero gracias de todas formas.

La camarera se voltio y cuando pasaba a mi lado la llame, ella me ignoro y le dio la servilleta con el numero a Seth.

-Leah – grito él cuando vio pasar a su hermana por ahí – ¡Dame tu celular! – le grito.

**Tarde en actualizar pero espero que allá valido la pena…**

**Alejandrina C.**


	3. Declaraciones

Declaraciones

POV BELLA*

*1 semana después*

Todo este tiempo había pasado volando, no volví a hablar con Edward a solas, simplemente me escapaba no quería que me dijera que lo del casi beso fue un error, no lo quería escuchar pero hoy sentía que algo iba a pasar, algo bueno, con Jake todo iba bien, me hacia compañía cuando no estaban cerca de mi Alice y Edward, Jacob odiaba a Alice porque le dijo mierda de perro, fue graciosísimo cuando Emmet nos lo conto, y a Edward quien sabe porque le seguía diciendo tipo, Alice es mi compañera de cuarto, hoy salió con sus hermanos y sus padres a cenar, Emmet está jugando al billar con Embry, si ellos parecen niños pequeños con su primera mascota, se la pasan jugando y haciendo bromas de mal gusto. Son la una de la madrugada y Alice no ha vuelto, bueno cuando vuelva que abra la puerta con sus llaves, en eso estaba cuando tocaron la puerta, me pare, me acerque a la puerta y cuando la abrí me encontré a Edward con una mochila entre sus brazos, miraba el piso pero por reflejo alzo la vista, me sonrió y por inercia me hice un lado para que pase.

- Siento venir tan tarde a molestarte – me dijo sonrojado bajando su mirada al piso otra vez.

- No es ninguna molestia.

- A, bueno, lo que pasa es que en el restaurante, Alice y Jasper se fueron antes, cuando acabamos de cenar fui a mi habitación pero cuando toque la puerta porque mis llaves se habían quedado adentro me abrió la puerta Alice con una camiseta de Jasper, imagen que quiero borrar de mi mente, me tiro mi mochila y me azoto la puerta en la cara, fui con mis padres a ver si me dejaban dormir con ellos pero me dijeron que su habitación tenía un banco en vez de sofá, fui con Emmet y rose y me abrió Emmet en calzoncillos, Salí corriendo, así que mi única esperanza eres tú, ¿Puedo dormir aquí? Te aseguro que no te molestare – decía nervioso, pasándose la mano su cabello y revolviéndolo, lo hice pasar cerré la puerta y le dije.

- Ed – lo llame, pero él seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido – Amor – le dije poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas haciendo que me vea – está bien, puedes quedarte, pero no en el sillón extraño dormir contigo.

- Yo también lo hago princesa, recuerdo que cuando teníamos quince hacíamos nuestras "pijamadas" y yo dormía con mis pants y tú con mi camiseta que supuestamente iba a juego y cuando nos preguntaban gritábamos ¡tradición! – recordaba esos tiempos pero se me borro por completo de la mente por qué hacíamos eso.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, recuerdo que amanecía y estábamos abrazados, bueno tu me abrazabas, y lo primero que me decías al despertar esa… "¿Amaneció bien la reina de mi corazón?" o "Buenos días princesa" o la que siempre me decías cuando amanecías todo adormilado "Creo que amanecí en el cielo porque tengo a un ángel a mi lado", recuerdo que una vez me cachaste viéndote dormir y me dijiste "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" y yo te respondí "Si, me gusta ver mi pierna" – le dije tratando de no reír.

-Ese fue el día más vergonzoso de mi vida, todavía no puedo creer que allá agarrado tu pierna, y la allá puesto sobre de mi y que en la mañana mi mano la tuviera agarrada, fue algo raro – me dijo con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Si, ya se, ¿y si volvemos al pasado y hacemos nuestra tradición?

-Si, pero mas me gustaría ver la cara de Black viéndote con mi camisa – dijo en un susurro, creyendo que yo no oí, no le hice caso y le quite su mochila y saque unos pantalones de dormir junto a su camiseta, le di los pantalones y lo empuje a la puerta del baño.

-Ponte esos pantalones, yo me pongo esta camiseta y mañana le hacemos una broma a Black como tu quieres – le dije antes del de que la puerta se cerrara, me cambie mi precioso juego de dormir por la camiseta de Edward y espere.

-¿Por qué dices que hay que hacerle una broma a Black? – me pregunto cuando salió solo con sus pantalones azules.

-Porque si mal no recuerdo dijiste: "Más me gustaría ver la cara de Black viéndote con mi camiseta" – dije haciendo una pobre imitación de su voz.

-Camisa – me corrigió – dije camisa, me encantaría verlo rojo de la ira, pero que mas eso le pasa por meterse con la chica de otro.

-Con que de otro…y ¿De quien estamos hablando?

-Pues de mi ¿De quien mas? Se metió contigo, pero tu eres solo mía – dijo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho quedo rojo, bajo la cabeza y un rato después me di cuenta de que respiraba mas rápido de lo normal y unas lagrimas solitarias bajaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunte.

-No se porque dije eso, son puras mentiras, tu no eres mía, puedes ser de quien quieras, no te merezco, yo solo soy un niño huérfano de la calle – gimió.

-Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, tu no eres un huérfano y mucho menos de la calle, eres un Cullen y ya no eres un niño eres un hombre, un hombre amable, bueno, cariñoso, dulce, eso y muchas cosas mas, cualquier chica te querría – le dije.

-Cualquiera menos la que quiero – me dijo viendo al suelo.

-¿Y quien es la afortunada? – le pregunte tratando de animarlo.

-TU…a ti es a quien quiero, en la que pienso día y noche sin descanso, la que me robo el corazón, en la que pienso en todo momento, tu eres todo para mi, estoy enamorado de ti, fue amor a primera vista, ahí sentada en el patio del jardín de niños, comiendo sola y sin amigos, la primera persona que se te acerco fue Alice ya que yo no tenia agallas para acercarme a ti, ella nos presento y juro que tu y yo éramos el uno para el otro, almas gemelas, con el paso del tiempo te hiciste mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y amor platónico – me conto, al ver que yo no reaccionaba, se recostó en la cama en un lado y se tapo hasta la cara con la sabana.

Yo seguía sin entender, él me quería como yo a él, me correspondía, corrí hasta la cama, destape un poco su cabeza y le dije al oído:

-Ed – lo llame pero el solo se sentó – Eddy…mi amor – le dije, pero el seguía tenso – Cariño, yo igual te quiero y estoy locamente enamorada de ti – el parpadeo un par de veces pero cuando por fin me iba a responder lo bese desesperadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? – me dijo cuando "terminamos" de besarnos.

-Dije que te quiero y que estoy locamente enamorada de ti – le repetí con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – me pregunto tímido.

-Por supuesto mi amor – le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Nunca lo creí posible, siempre pensé que me veías como a un hermano – se sincero.

-Siempre te vi como algo más que un amigo o hermano.

-No, solo te quiero, te amo ¿es muy pronto?

-No lo creo, ya que yo igual te amo – después de nuestra "revelación", siguió una sesión de besos, algunos pequeños pero dulces y otros completamente desenfrenados.

POV EDWARD*

Valla sueño, el mejor que e tenido en mi vida, soñé que bella me decía que estaba locamente enamorada de mi, luego yo le decía que la amaba, ella me respondía que igual y luego nos besamos, mucho.

-Ed, mi amor…te amo – escuche la preciosa voz de bella, creo que mi sueño aun no ha acabado, abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue una cabellera de un hermoso color caoba larga, me moví y me di cuenta que me mano se encontraba debajo de la dueña de dicha cabellera pero lo que mas me inquieto fue que cuando gire mi rostro vi en su cuello una marca que parecía un chupetón, no, eso no podía ser, DIABLOS!...Emmet me va a asesinar, pero va a valer la pena por ver la cara de Black.

-Bells, princesa…despierta – le dije bajito, la moví pero como no funciono, recurrí a otro medio…no se porque pero empecé a besar su cuello desde atrás hasta adelante, ya que yo estaba detrás de ella – mi amor, levántate, hay que disfrutar del día.

-mmm…¿Hoy amanecimos bien o mal? – Escuche que me preguntaba, deje de besar su cuello y la abrace mas fuerte hacia mi – parece que bien, ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? – me pregunto antes de voltearse y quedar frente a mi.

-Dejar a Black en ridículo – le respondí antes de besar esos deliciosos labios suyos.

-Buenos días cariño – me saludo con una sonrisa ignorando mi comentario anterior.

-Rebuenos, ¿En que sentido dices cariño? – le pregunte ya que aun estaba confuso.

-Ed, ¿Aun no te cae el veinte? Yo te amo, tu me amas, nos amamos, tu me dices mi amor y yo te digo cariño en el sentido en que me pides que sea tu novia te digo que si – me sermoneo.

-Entonces, ¿Me arias el honor de ser mi novia Isabella Swan? Prometo que seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo si me dices que si – le pregunte haciendo cara de perrito.

-No se déjame pensarlo…SI, soy tu novia, ahora soy la preciosa novia de Edward Cullen – me respondió con una sonrisa.

**Tarde mucho lose…**

**Pero ahora tengo una pregunta que hacerles!**

**¿Cómo creen que deba seguir este fanfic?**

**¿Debo seguirlo y contar que pasa cuando regresan de vacaciones o poner un epilogo?**

**Dejen sus opiniones…xD**

**Bye, besos **

**Alejandrina C.**


End file.
